


In the Air

by nasty (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh off defeating the Others, Jon Stark sets about his life was King in the North. Winter has ended, and Spring is in the air.</p><p>This is story is going to be delayed by a week or so, having great morning, day, evening, or night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt, constructive criticism more than welcome. English not my first language, so please help and correct my grammar mistakes.

**Jon Stark**  

Jon is sitting in in the great hall alone with the candles dim. Flashing images of Robb, pop back in his thoughts. Robb's smiles fades as, Jon picks up his empty cup and refills it.  _Robb always started something and left me to finish. He didn't expect the Northern Lords would make him a King._ Jon then picks up his cup, after two big gulps puts it down. He puts his head down and closes his eyes. Next he let's out a sigh. After years of fighting the Others without the help the southron men. All they did was fight each other, the freefolk and the north fought the real war. If not for Val finding about dragonglass weapons hidden at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea for thousands of years. Jon wonders will they have lost the war and what would've come. What Jon didn't predicted was the Wall falling and Nights Watch coming to its end. Even now with the south still fighting each other, Jon thought of Stannis, and how he died in the riverlands fighting the Freys.

The sound of the great oak door being open had caught Jon's attention. His honey-blonde wife had walked in. Upon noticing how low lit the hall was. She took it upon herself to light the candles that was on the table. Her arms are on her hips.  _Oh crap, get ready for a mouthful._ As Jon was preparing for what he is about to hear. He can't help but look at her face and those blue eyes of her and think,  _why me._

"Jon", his wife calls, "I was expecting to see you in our bed chambers by now". "I will go in right now, if that's what you wish", Jon responds. "I'm not asking nothing from you, Your Grace", she says with a smirk on her face. "It's your kneelers, they've been bugging me about, you putting your son in me". She can tell Jon has drank more than usual. "So let me ease your mind and try give what your kneelers what at the same time." Jon stares at her deeply and ask "Do you love me?" Val comes closer to him and sits in his lap. "Your mine and I am yours, Jon, ever since the day you stole me. You're strong man who does right thing and not cares for judgement of others. A honest man with a good head on his shoulders." She leans in til their foreheads are touching. Looking in to those blue eyes Jon can see every word was meant.  _I'm not worthy of her love._ As Jon is in his thoughts, Val plants her lips on his and begin to kiss passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon Stark**

Jon is sitting on a log staring at his reflection in the pond.  _You know nothing Jon Snow._ He turns around looks at the weirwood tree in front of him.  _My father often came here in his spare time. Wonder just to think._ Though Jon as begun to kneel and pray.  _Sometimes I feel like this is not for me. I made a vows to take no wife nor take any titles or land. Now I'm married and have the title of king. My only family left is Sansa and she's missing in the Vale. She should be here in Winterfell. Instead it's me Jon Snow. My place should've been at the wall, but it's no longer standing like it had before for thousands of years._ A light breeze came by, shaking the red leaves of weirwood trees. Jon gets up but looks over in the brushes, meets yellow eyes staring back at him. He puts his hand at the hilt of Longclaw and watches the yellow eyes with caution. A few moments go by, then owner of the eyes reveals himself to be another direwolf. "Summer?", Jon asks as it came closer with each slow step it took. A white flash almost knocks Jon to the ground.  _It is Summers,_ he's notices as watch the direwolves run around in the godswoods. As he let's out a grin, that leads showing teeth, he begins to stand up and starts to walk to the greathall.

"Your Grace", a serving girl addresses him, "Lord Reed has requested to meet you in private at your solar." "Can you him send there for me", he ask. "I think your grace, that he's already waiting for you there", serving girl responds. "Thank you" as Jon turns to walk. He walks down hallway leading to a staircase. He approaches the solar door, and opens it.

"Your Grace", Lord Reed greets as he bows. "Lord Reed", Jon says as he takes his seat across the desk. Jon picks up a pitcher, offers to pour, but Lord Reed declines. Jon takes a drink of the wine and sets the glass down. Jon feels a tingle on his back as time continue to pass by.  _Damn, you just say what's on you mind already. "_ Your Grace, we've seen scouts at the Neck. Don't know which house they represent", Lord Reed states. Jon just nods his head, takes a deep breath. "Lord Reed, what do you think are the intentions up North?", Jon asks. "I don't know but I got letters from Starfall.", Lord Reed says. "House Dayne?", Jon blarts out. Lord Reed then pulls out letters sealed with House Dayne sigil. Jon takes the letter and reads it.  _This can't be, how am I Lord of Starfall._ "Seems like old honourable Ned Stark didn't tell you." Lord Reed chuckes "Ashara Dayne is your mother." Jon has a blank look on his face. His lip part but no words come out. Lord Reed as filled himself a glass of wine and drinks some. "I remember being at Storm's End with your parents and Robert Baratheon after the tourney of Harrenhal. They thought they'll marry after both your Grandfather Rickard arranged a betrothal between the two, but that never happen cause the Robert's Rebellion. Then after the war we went to Starfall to give back Dawn of Mourning sword. Lady Ashara and your father then did what they did and your the result." Tears start to roll down Jon's face he wipes them with his hands. "I'll give you some time to yourself.", Lord Reed says he walks to the door. "Thanks you", Jon tells him as Lord Reed looks back and nods then closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt the ending of this chapter was rushed, but it will do. I know the time frame does make sense for ned and ashara to be Jon's parents but I don't care it. And wanted give you guys a curveball with N+A=J.

**Author's Note:**

> Something is in the air and coming


End file.
